


A Lovely Birthday for the Beauty of the Hour

by YuukiLovingHours



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Fandom, sdra2 - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Non-Despair AU, Restaurant Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukiLovingHours/pseuds/YuukiLovingHours
Summary: Nothing can be more simple than a restaurant date, especially for the lovely birthday girl.
Relationships: Chiebukuro Setsuka/Kabuya Yoruko
Kudos: 2





	A Lovely Birthday for the Beauty of the Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This was written during Yoruko's Birthday! I just so happened to finally get around to posting this on ao3. To the readers passing by, hope you enjoy!

One glance at the wristwatch. 4 PM.

Setsuka rests her hand on her pocket. Today, she decided to wear a vintage suit coat along with a navy blue shirt underneath. Her hair was styled in a simple ponytail that is quite the contrast from her usual curled buns. For tonight, she decided to use a different type of eyeliner for a change of pace, letting her eyelashes stand out differently than normal. She stands near the entrance of a fine restaurant, waiting for the special lady of the evening.

Speaking of the special lady…

“Setsuka! There you are!”

Setsuka glances at the direction of a familiar voice. There she sees Yoruko, donning a long-sleeved violet dress with a golden necklace hanging around her neck. Setsuka noticed that Yoruko decided to let her hair down for tonight, as well as new curls.

“Well, well, well… Don’t you look magnificent?” Setsuka flirted, earning a quick blush from her girlfriend in response. “I-It’s just a new look I wanted to try out… no need to make a big deal out of it…”

“Right, right! Anyway, we shouldn’t stand out here too long. Come on, I’ll get us a table in a sec!”

—————————

Setsuka always knew the best restaurants to take her girlfriend. It was just in her natural talent.

For this special night, Setsuka successfully booked a table just outside the restaurant’s interiors. Outside lies fluorescent lights stuck to the walls while small displays of a garden could be seen. In each table, there is always a vase of flower patterns that only serves to be nothing more than simple decoration. Yoruko and Setsuka take their seats, reading from the restaurant’s menus.

“So? What’ll be, Yoru? The usual? Maybe with a side of a nice birthday cake~?”

“Come on, Setsuka. I just wanna have a normal night with you. Besides, I already ate my fair share of cake back home.”

“Heh, just teasing! So the usual it is, then.”

From there, a waiter came by to take orders. Once they told the waiter what they wanted from the menu, they were left alone once again. May as well pass the time with conversation.

“So, feeling old yet?” Setsuka asked, resting her hand on her chin. Yoruko, in return, let out a tired sigh. “I already feel old… you know, I’ve been thinking about wearing glasses again. My near-sightedness is starting to become an issue again, but then there’s the whole thing with keeping up with appearances for my job. It’s… frustrating.”

“I’d say go for it. I bet you’d look absolutely beautiful in glasses.”

Yoruko starts to stammer, her face growing red once again. “D-Don’t just say things like that, Setsuka!” Her girlfriend let out a light-hearted chuckle in response, gently taking hold of Yoruko’s hand. “No, really. I can buy a pair of glasses for you, if you’d like. We can get you a prescription, get one on the go, and you can wear them at home. Maybe you could even wear them outside, if that makes you feel better.”

Yoruko fell silent, the words lost in her lungs. She nervously smiles, shyly placing her hand on top of Setsuka’s. “I… appreciate it, really. Thanks.” Yoruko affirmed.

“Don’t mention it, cupcake.”

It was a tender moment. How could it not? But alas, tender moments do not last forever…

As the sounds of birthday singing springs through Yoruko’s ears.

“Wait… no. No.”

She looks behind her. The waiters are coming after their table.

“How did they know?!”

“… Oops.”

—————————

That was 5 minutes Yoruko would never take back.

“Heh… sorry…”

“Eh, what’s done is done…”

After a long walk away from the restaurant, Yoruko was now at the doorstep of her house. She looks back at Setsuka, turning around to face her. “Thank you, by the way. I’m really glad you took me out today.”

“Anything for the birthday girl. Happy birthday, Yoru.”

Setsuka pulls Yoruko close, giving her a quick peck on the lips. Yoruko giggles, letting their noses boop. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Setsu.” Yoruko chirped, smiling through her blushing. Setsuka stepped back, going down the small stairs.

“Yeah, see ya!” 

Yoruko waved goodbye as her girlfriend strolled down the street walk, her figure becoming shorter with the distance.


End file.
